Coming Out On Top
by Devil'sDaughter8260
Summary: Something happened and Percy shows up at camp injured. Nico finds him and after finding out about how it happened He decides to take care of him. Only T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, one of my friends challenged me to write a fic where Percy got really hurt and ambrosia wouldn't heal him. Enjoy and please review. WARNING: Pernico.

Percy struggled to stay in a remotely upright position as he started limping down half-blood hill. _Stupid Gabe and his poker buddies. It sucks I can't harm mortals._ He thought as he headed for Cabin 3.

Percy was almost to my cabin when he bumped into the ghost king. " Hey Nico, I didn't know you were here yet," Percy said as he backed away from the younger teen, wincing as it caused him to put weight on his leg. _I hope he didn't see that. Nico would be the type to make me go to the infirmary._

 _Apparently the fates hate me,_ he thought as Nico looked at him, seeming to stare into his soul "Are you okay Percy?" Percy nodded to him and tried to step around his friend.

His leg and ribs were throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and he couldn't move his wrist, he wouldn't be able to catch himself if he fell over. Which at this point if he didn't get to lay down soon, might not be far off. "I'm fine just sore from sleeping wrong last night. I'm just gonna go unpack in my cabin, then lay down." Percy told him as he started to walk around Nico, limping visibly.

" Percy stop. I can tell that you're hurt. Let me help," Nico wrapped an arm around The Sea Prince's waist and drew one of the taller teen's arms over his shoulder to help him walk.

"Thanks, Nico, can you help me get to my cabin, please?" Percy asked in a hopeful voice. Nico shook his head, "You need to go to the infirmary Percy." Percy pulled against him, "No. Nico I can't go there. Will would want to put me in a cast, that means no water. I'm the Sea Prince. I need water." He begged. " Just take me back to my cabin, please."

Nico sighed and looked at him obviously trying to judge whether or not he would be able to force Percy to go to the infirmary.

" Nico, if you try and force me then I will flood half the camp," he warned The Ghost King as he hopped backward trying to get further away from the infirmary.

The son of Hades shook his head and stepped towards Percy, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling one of Percy's over his shoulder again helping him stand up. " Fine, have it your way." He said as he started to help Percy back to the Poseidon cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

He stopped as we got to the door of cabin 3 and tried to push it open. The son of Poseidon smiled, " It won't open for you. Only a child of the Sea can open it." He gently pushed the door open and limped in.

Nico followed me in as I dropped onto the king sized water-bed in the middle of the room. "When did you get a water bed?", he asked looking looking confused.

Inside the cabin, he quickly moved over to the large water bed that had been part of a birthday present from his father, and sat down wincing slightly before laying back on the mountains of pillows that were always kept piled up at the head of the bed. He curled up as much as he could to get comfortable and looked over at Nico, who was still standing in the doorway looking around. His eyes were wide and his jaw had all but hit the floor. Chuckling lightly despite the pain in his ribs, "Nico you can come in and close your mouth before something crawls in there and lays eggs."

Nico glared at the injured teen as his mouth snapped shut with an audible click and he stepped into the cabin sitting down carefully on the edge of a spare bed, still looking around as if something was going to attack him for being there. " What happened in here", he asked quietly.

"Birthday redecoration. Dad gave me a credit card for my birthday last year and told me to go crazy, and that the card had no limit. So I redid my mom's apartment and then redecorated in here. I bought a couple other things too,...but that's not important right now", He told the other boy cryptically as he got a little comfortable on the bed.

Nico sat on the bed across the room from where Percy was lying on, looking around at the cabin which was now large and open, all the walls were a pale sea greenish-blue. The beds were bigger and all seemed to be waterbeds. The entire back wall was glass with sliding doors that led out to a personal dock and open porch on the lake.

Nico glanced over at Percy and saw him wince as he shifted his position. Getting worried since Percy had a reaction to the small amount of movement that he had made when he had been fighting monsters and had been getting hurt by them since he was twelve without showing much of a reaction. "Percy, no more pretending. Where are you hurt and how bad?" Nico asked him as he stood up and walked over to the Sea Prince's side.

Percy looked up at him, his usually bright sea green eyes were clouded with pain and fear. He shook his head and looked away from his friend, not wanting to see the pity in Nico's eyes when he found out. "It's not a big deal. I'll be fine."

Nico glared at him, not believing a word. "Tell me Percy or I will shadow travel you to the infirmary…" Percy interrupted," I'll flood the camp", he said warningly.

"Fine, I'll shadow travel you to the infirmary in the Underworld and let the Furies take care of you, I've heard you and Alecto have met." He said with an evil glint in his dark eyes. Percy paled at the mention of Hades' torturers, knowing then and there that he wasn't going to win this argument.


	3. Chapter 3

" You know how we thought my Mom had turned her ex into a statue? Well apparently we were wrong. He found me on my way home from school on the last day."

Nico gasped and looked down over Percy's body realizing why he had seemed so hurt when they had met earlier, "What hurts the most?" He asked as he moved a couple more pillows behind Percy's head. "My ankle and ribs are the worst. I think they might be broken. I ate some ambrosia but it didn't help much." He mumbled trying to shift on the bed again without getting hurt more.

Nico nodded and propped his ankle up on a couple pillows," Can I look? I know how to take care of this kind of stuff." Percy just nodded shivering slightly as Nico's cold fingers gently pulled up his shirt to reveal the bruises that started below his jeans and went all the way up his ribcage and wrapped around his shoulder which looked like it was dislocated. "Well this explains why your arm was hardly moving earlier…...I hate to ask, but what did he do? I kinda need to know so I know where to check for the injuries."

Percy hesitated but looked up at Nico. "He drug me into an old apartment building that I passed on my way home. He told me to give him the new key to my mom's place. When I said no he grabbed my arm and tried to take me somewhere, but I pulled away and hurt my shoulder. The force of the pull caused me to fall and I hit my head on the floor. I guess he decided to try and stop me from being able to run, he kicked me in the ribs and then stomped on my ankle and wrist. I heard it crack and I screamed. I remembered that he kept a pocket knife in his boot and I grabbed it and stabbed him in the leg before going home as quick as I could. I grabbed my stuff for camp and the first aid kit form my bathroom and left before my mom got home."

By this time Nico was pissed, the air in the cabin had gotten dangerously lower the angrier he got and it was starting to freak Percy out. He quickly grabbed Percy's bag and riffled through it, grabbing the first aid kit and opening it. "Okay, this will probably hurt, but you have to stay as still as possible while I'm doing this. I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are. Okay?" The older teen nodded his consent and watched Nico with a curious look in his eyes, wondering what the Ghost King was talking about. "What are you going to do?" He asked only to be ignored by Nico as he looked through the first aid kit pulling out things here and there and setting them in the bed next to Percy's side. "Do you trust me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course I trust you, but I want to know what you're going to do. Not knowing is kinda freaking out." Nico just ignored him after the first fragment of a sentence, " Don't move Percy." He muttered as he placed his hands on Percy's rib cage, pressing slightly. " I'm going to check for breaks, stay still. And if the pain gets to be too bad then say something and I'll stop." he explained as he slowly started to press, focusing half of his attention on where he was pressing and how hard the rest on watching Percy's reactions to the pressure. After a moment Nico ran his fingers over a particularly large and nasty bruise and Percy yelped in pain and tried to pull away but yelped again, his ribs throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

"Oww, Nico please stop. It hurts." He whimpered, his good hand snaking down to cover the area of his ribs that were being touched. Nico looked at the son of the sea god and sighed, a sad look crossing his face for a moment, only to be replaced a second later with anger at the man who had hurt his best friend and first crush. "Okay percy, I'll stop. Can you sit up so I can wrap them up? It will help with the pain." Nico asked secretly planning to torture Gabe Ugliano for the rest of eternity in the worst possible way he could. _Perhaps he would get his father and the Furies to help._ He thought to himself as Percy nodded his consent again and Nico grabbed and ace bandage and wrapped the injured teen's ribs snugly. Hoping that it would help with the pain to an extent.

After he was done he pressed his hand to Percy's shoulder and gently pushed him back down onto the bed to take the stress off of his ribs. "I'm gonna look at your ankle, same rules. Tell me when it hurts too much , and I'll stop, okay?" He said as he rolled up the Sea Prince's pant leg, looking over the large bruises and the knot above the joint that makes you think that the bone was broken. "Gods, Percy. This is bad. Can I please go get Will? I'll make sure he doesn't put it in a cast? I'm not comfortable enough wil broken bones to deal with this myself, the bone is broken and out of place."Nico pleaded with his friend, praying to all the gods that he would change his mind and agree to being seen by one of the Apollo campers.

Percy sighed quietly, not daring to make his unease any more audible for fear of his ribs retaliating against him. "If it's that bad, go ahead. But no casts. I mean it Nico. I will flood the camp if any of them even come near me with that gods damned plaster."

Nico nodded, " Okay, try not to move. I'll be back in a minute or so. " he mumbled as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows of the cabin.

Nico stepped out of the shadows just inside the door to the infirmary and started looking around for Will Solace, knowing that he was used to Percy's attitude when it comes to medical help. "Will, I need your help." The dark haired teen said as he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of the walk way.

"What's going on Nico? You never come here willingly. Are you hurt?" The easily excitable blond asked Nico in rapid succession. Nico back pedaled quickly to answer the healer's questions. " I'm fine. You know I don't like it here, especially after you practically turned me into a prisoner here after the war. I need your help with Percy. He was attacked on his way to camp and he refuses to come to the infirmary. I wrapped his cracked ribs but his ankle is broke and I don't know enough to fix that. And he has other injuries that I haven't looked at yet." Will froze when he heard that the hero of the last two wars was hurt and by the time Nico was done talking he had started darting around the infirmary quickly checking on the other campers and letting his siblings know what was wrong as he grabbed supplies he thought that he would need before walking back to Nico and nodding when asked if he was ready. " Yeah, I'm good to go." he said making Nico nod and grab his arm, pulling him into the shadows.

Nico pulled them back through the shadows into Percy's cabin stumbling slightly as the exhaustion from shadow traveling twice in a short time. He stumbled over to the spare bed that he had sat on before and laid down mumbling, " Wake me up if you need help, and he said no casts." Will frowned and looked at the son of Hades momentarily before turning back to a sleeping Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Will noticed how pale Percy was, his usually tan gone. His cheeks were flushed a bright red that stood out startlingly against his pale face, he could see the edges of the bruises that covered Percy's bare chest under the bandages. " Who in Hades would do this to him?" He muttered to himself as he kneeled down at Percy's side and slipped the needle of a syringe into his uninjured arm and injected a heavy sedative and painkiller, to help with the pain while the injuries were being treated.

A sneaking suspicion made Will check his temperature. The thermometer reading that he was running a 103 degree fever. "Infection" Will muttered as he slipped an IV needle into the pale underside of Percy's arm and hooked it up to an IV line with fluids and antibiotics in it before taping the line to his arm. And starting to look for the infected cut that had lead to the problems that the raven haired teen was facing. After a few minutes Will found the cut on the bottom side of Percy's hand. It was red and puffy and looked painful, the scab preventing movement of his hand, he cleaned it and stitched up the cut before wrapping Percy's hand.

Quickly checking over the sleeping teen, Will found that he had 3 cracked ribs and 4 bruised. His dislocated shoulder was easily popped back in and put in a sling to heal. Being paranoid Will looked around Percy's head and quickly stitched up the cut he found there. " Now for the fun parts. The broken wrist and ankle." Despite knowing he shouldn't Will set and cast the bones, knowing that they wouldn't heal like they were supposed to if they were left alone.

Stepping back Will looked at the prone form and stopped the flow of the IV so that the sedatives would wear off. He changed the IV bag to one with just the painkillers in it and looked over at Nico. " Nico, wake up." He said softly as he shook the son of Hades' shoulder. Nico woke up with a groan as he rolled over and opened his eyes. "Nico. Get up. I'm done with Percy."

Nico opened his eyes and looked up at Will. " Okay, I'm up." He said sitting up in the bed and stretching slowly. "How is he?" He looked over at Percy frowning, the only thing visible was the top of his head and the bandaged hand with the IV sticking out of it that lead up to the IV bag hooked to the headboard. Will looked down. "It's bad, Who did that to him?" Nico sighed and repeated the story that Percy had told him to Will, " What are his injuries?"

" Broken leg in 2 places and wrist in 1, 3 cracked ribs and 4 bruised, his shoulder was dislocated, he has a concussion and a cut on his head, and there was an infected cut on his hand." Nico frowned and bit his lip after hearing all the injuries to the Sea Prince. " I'll take care of him, just tell me how." Will smiled a little and sat down on another bed facing carefully so he could still watch percy while he was talking to Nico.

" Keep him still, and don't let him move around or mess with the casts, don't let him eat a lot of heavily breaded foods or anything, the painkillers I gave him will make him sick if he does. No training or walking around, if he gets up help him because he can't use crutches until his shoulder heals. I'll be in every 12 hours to change the IV bag because I know he doesn't like to listen and take pills. Keep him calm, if he get's worked up then his ribs might shift. Keep everything dry. As soon as we get his fever down then he can have ambrosia and that will heal everything faster." Nico nodded for a moment then paused, " Did you put a cast on him?" Will nodded, "I had to, his leg cannot move. And if his wrist got worse he would have to relearn to use a sword." Nico sighed and looked down trying to think of a way to explain this to Percy when he woke up.

Will sighed and looked over Percy again just be safe before he left the cabin, leaving a scared Ghost King with the unconscious form of the Sea Prince.


End file.
